The Balance Un-Balanced
by Frosty Brit
Summary: The World is held together by Balances, but now the Balance has been tipped and the entire world is suffering because of it, the only beings that can stop this are the spirits, but with Mistrust and betrayal in their midst can the world be saved? Will contain BenneFrost!
1. Chapter 1: Un-Balanced

**Back! But not with what you would expect! **

**That's Right it's a new story! The others are all half-done but this one is blocking them from being completed!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Un-Balanced. **

* * *

It was known by all through the world that everything was held in order by balance, most Human's believed there to be only one, good and evil. But those gifted with Infinite life knew everything was in Balance, but the most delicate was the Seasons.

For most of the balances there were at least a dozen spirits to keep it in balance, but the seasons only had one, These Spirits were always kept hidden from the world, they would continue to do their jobs but they always kept themselves hidden, away from praying eyes.

That was until The Man-In-The-Moon turned one of those spirits into a Guardian, meaning that he needed believer to stay alive, however being a practical Myth and not a well-known legend, the new Guardian had struggled to get any believers, so even 8 years after the great Battle of Burgess where the Guardian's had defeated Pitch Black, Jack Frost had but 2 Believers, a Brother and Sister called Jamie and Sophie Bennett.

Jack was currently found in his Castle, following his 'Princely' Duties, because as Natura, (Or Mother Nature to the Humans) had told him, that before he could become the True King of Winter, he'd need to choose someone to rule by his side, weather that be male or female.

"Your Highness, here are the Prince and Princess Spirits that would be willing to rule by your side, 56 Prince's and 87 Princesses" The Chef Adviser of Winter told him, pilling the reports onto Jack's desk, Jack leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes,

"I don't want anyone that would be in those files to rule next to me" Jack complained,

"Yet sire, I believe that your Mother, Natura would only want you to have someone from these files" The Adviser told him,

"Fine, if it will keep people off my back and try and minimize the Headache's for a while I'll take a look" Jack complained, rubbing the back of his head, he had been getting headache's randomly for about a week now, he hadn't had time to find out why a spirit was having a headache.

His Adviser nodded and walked out of Jack's office, where Jack had spent the most of his time, not due to the amount of work he had to do, he had started to feel weaker ever since his first headache, he had even requested that his throne had been brought up to his office so that he could do all he needed to there.

He sat there and picked up the first file, it was one of the Prince Files, Jack smiled sadly to himself, he had used to have some weather spirit friends but had fallen out with Jack when they'd found out he liked guys as well as Girls. Even April Showers, whom once called him her practical Brother had abandoned him.

The Guardian's had even lost some interest in him since they'd found out, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of any of them in just over 2 years, but Jack guessed they were disguised at him. After all they were from a different time, he was younger and used to live in a town where it had been legal.

He looked down at the label on the file, Prince Reece Summers. Jack scowled, Reece had put his name forward, Reece Knew Jack hated him on account that he had once attacked Jack thinking him the former winter King, Old Man Winter.

Jack threw Reece's file against the nearest wall and then started looking through the rest, some caught his attention more than others, but none of those spirits had the same feel as Jack knew he'd need if he and his future partner would rule winter together.

Jack looked out of a nearby window and smiled, his castle was in the south pole right by an ocean and at this time of year, the Wildlife started to arrive, they always fascinated Jack who decided to go an explore, he had quickly found out when he had first become a spirit that nearly every animal would treat him as their own kin.

As Jack stood the room began to spin and Jack grabbed the side of his throne for support, after a minute it stopped and Jack grabbed his walking staff and used it to balance himself, he used it for support as he walked out of his castle and towards the animals outside.

* * *

Over in the North Pole, North stood looking at upgraded Globe, he had decided one day that it was a good idea not just to see all the believers in the world, but who believed in which Guardian. As if belief in one Guardian vanished, they would start to weaken and eventually fade from existence completely.

He looked at the globe and flicked the switch at once thousands of red dots appeared, each symbolising one of North's believers, he pressed a button and the lights changed to gold, showing all of Sandy's Believers.

North smiled as he saw more lights appearing the longer he left it on Sandy's Believers, he then flicked it to Bunny's where a few lights vanished and the remaining ones turned green. He then flicked it once again and the lights became purple.

North smiled he had to pick colours for each Guardian, Red for himself, Blue for Jack, Green For Bunny, Gold For Sandy and Purple for Tooth. It was only then that North realised he hadn't checked Jack's, he flicked the switch and frowned, he had expected some lights to go out but this was a disaster,

"Is Rotation Steady?" North asked Phil the Yeti,

Phil nodded,

"Then summon my fellow Guardian's, We have a Problem" North frowned, looking at the empty Globe…

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun! **

**Notable Balances**

* * *

**The Seasons (Summer, Winter, Spring, Autumn) **

**Light and Dark **

**Madness and Order**

**Dreams And Nightmares**

**Ying and Yang**

**Love and Lust**

**As well as more as I come up with them!**

* * *

**See you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The News Breaks

**And here's Chapter Two! Dedicated to Two of my Most Reviewed Fans: Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness and Queen Weirdo! Hope you too (Sometime scary) Fans enjoy it! And to everyone else, I Hope You Enjoy this as Much as I enjoy writing it.**

**BTW: I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIAN'S!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The News Breaks **

* * *

Jack was walking calmly using his staff as a leaning post he smiled as he watched the Emperor Penguin's rushing around completely ignoring his presence, he looked off to the ocean and frowned, an Orca was close and yet again ignoring him, he shrugged, it was Rare to see both Penguin and/or Whale in the same day but he guessed he was lucky today.

He continued walking, enjoying the cold air, it seemed to sooth his headache slightly, as he kept walking he felt more and more tired, until he was leaning on his staff like an old man. He decided to turn back and was faced with a group of Fur Seals playing at his feet, he smiled as he watched them until they got board and disappeared into the Icy wasteland beyond, Jack turned around frowned, which way was his castle?

He turned around again and started to panic, he didn't have the energy to spend hours hunting for the castle, and there was no wildlife around, he frowned as even the North Wind had stopped blowing.

Jack kept spinning on the spot until he felt it, a sharp piercing pain in his heart, he grabbed his chest as Darkness overcame him and he collapsed to the ground, his staff cracking nest to him.

* * *

In A Dark crevice of the world hid a dark figure, he stood looking at the Moon. He could feel something was very wrong, even he for all his power (Or Lack of It at present time) knew that there was some things in the world you just didn't mess with, The Balance being one of them.

He walked deeper in the shadows and scowled, Something in the world was deeply wrong... and worse than that he wasn't causing it!

Pitch walked out of his lair and summoned as much of his Nightmare Sand as he had at his disposal and decided to fly and see what the Guardian's were going to do about this. After all if the Balance was uneven then the Trickster who he had helped to lock away all those years ago would escape along with all his friends.

Pitch scowled, if the Trickster did escape, then Ancients Help Manny for Pitch Black would have to deal with him.

* * *

Jack's Second in Command was always running around the world, he had some powers of Winter but no-where near the same amount as Jack. He was currently flying back to the Castle after shouting the Odds at The Spring Second for trying to bring Spring forward by a Month.

He smiled as he Imagined Jack's re-action to this, he knew had Jack still got his full powers then he would easily fly to the Spring Palace and make sure that Winter would get it's usual section of the Year.

When he started to near the castle he noticed something unusual, there was normally 8 towers that reached the clouds however he could only count 6. as he flew closer another tower cracked and he stopped looking at the tower as it crumbled to the ground,

"This cannot be!" He called out flying around the Castle looking for Jack, however after ten minutes of searching the crumbling Castle he realised Jack wasn't there.

He landed where the grand courtyard had once been, he frowned remember what he had to do at time like this. He then remembered and then flew up in the air, noticing that more of the castle crumbled even as he flew, he turned tail and pelted as fast as the wind would carry him.

An Hour Later he 'Landed' (Rather more like crashing into the ground) in the realm of Mother Nature, he walked at a hurried pace. He arrived at the ancient Tree where she made her home and burst inside, there standing around him was a dozen guards,

"I Must speak with the Mother!" He called,

"The Mother is Meditating, come back in three weeks when she's done!" The Guard-Captain told him,

"Never!" The Spirit Kicked the captain and burst through the doors, the Guards walked in behind him as a tall, elegant women arose, looking over at him,

"Tell me, why does my power weaken?" Mother Nature asked,

"My Queen, The... The Power of Winter has broken... The Castle crumbles... The Prince is lost..." The Spirit told her,

"Winter is no more?" Mother Nature asked,

"I Fear So..." The Spirit replied,

"Sound the Alarm, we must summon the Balance... and I must hunt for my son!" Mother Nature told them rushing past, But then she stopped, "You have done well to bring your message child, rest now"

"Thank you My Queen" The Spirit replied, as he was escorted to the winter level of the tree of Life.

_Winter has Fallen? What of Jack? _Mother Nature wondered, before she looked to the sky noticing the moon above,

"The Balance has Failed my Brother, The Trickster will escape, I Beg of you, we need you aid now!" Mother Nature called to him, as Bells started ringing across Earth, alerting the world of what was to come.

* * *

D

Deep in the North Pole, The Guardian's were pacing around the globe, waiting for Bunny to arrive, as he had been in Australia, trying to recover an old Guardian Artefact that had been lost when an old Guardian had fallen.

"How Long can it take to get back here from where Bunny is?" Tooth asked as she flew around giving orders to her Fairies,

"Depends vhere he was" North replied, looking at the globe, as a tunnel opened up and Bunnymund leapt out,

"Bunny! Welcome Back, now we can deal with the issue!" Tooth called,

"We have Bigger Problem's Mates, The Bells of the Ancients are ringing, We're Being summoned" Bunny told them,

"But What Of Jack, he is running out of time, he has no believers!" North protested,

"Gaia will go and find him" Bunny replied, "Word is Even Manny will be there!"

"Fine, but If Gaia hasn't gone then We shall find Jack ourselves!" North Boomed,

"I'll Send Baby Tooth, see if she can find Jack and let us know how he is" Tooth smiled as one fairy flew off.

"To The Sleigh!" North called as they All Rushed off, Leaving Sandy to look at the moon, the other Guardian's didn't know what the Bells sounding meant, they were too young to rememeber the last time the Darkness known as the Trickster reigned, and Sandy knew that if the Trickster were to escape once more, not only the Spirits of the world would be in-danger...

* * *

High above them all a lone man looked down at the world, he frowned, he had thought the plan perfect! he Frowned as he looked around at himself in a mirror, tall with long white robes and pure white hair.

But still it had failed, The world was once more in danger, and needed the greatest Spirits to fight it. He scowled as he sensed a familiar evil approaching him,

"Are the Rumors true? Are the Bells sounding once more?" The Cold Female voice asked, Manny Smiled knowing the figure behind him, she would be croaching slightly, black hair in untidy bunches hiding her face as she wore a black robe and hood that hid her form

"I'm afraid so, The Balance of Spirits has been tipped" Manny replied, "And What are you doing here Anny?"

"The Same as you, Waiting" Anny replied, looking down at the Plannet Below,

"My Sister calls us, we should descend" Manny told her,

"I Sensed that too, but can the Mortal world hope to hold the power we wield?" Anny Asked,

"It will have too, the first seal just broke, that means there is only five more earthly days until he is unleashed, then we will lose a child... And all hope along with him" Manny replied,

"Can you sense who he will go after?" Anny asked,

"Yes, the only Human with a chance of saving the Balance" Manny told her, "And one I believe your spirit, Pitch Black has met before"

"You cannot mean!?" Anny replied,

"Yes" Manny nodded, "In Five Days, Jamie Bennett's Life will be in mortal danger"

* * *

**DONE!  
**

**How'd you all like that? **

**Those are just some of the Balance spirits that will soon until as one, **

**Will Gaga/Natura/Mother Nature find Jack in time?**

**And Will anyone be able to save Jamie?**

**Find out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Balance Meets

******Back! And here's a new chapter... Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Balance Meets**

* * *

_Days till the Trickster escapes: 4_

It Had been a day since The Bells had been sounded and nearly all of the spirits had gathered, The Guardian's looked around the large hall and smiled at the amount of spirits,

There was three of the Four Season spirits (Jack being the missing one), Prince Reece Summers, Prince of Summer, he stood tall having flaming red hair and piercing Oranges eyes, he wore a red leather Jacket and black trousers. Princess Rose Autumns, Princess of Autumn. She was sitting down, her long Golden hair and Brown eyes made her seem almost human, but she wore a dress made of fallen leaves. Sitting next to her and talking with her was Princess Dawn Springs, Princess of Spring, her Green hair and eyes made her almost blend into the green dress she wore. North scowled as he noticed none of them had realised Jack was missing.

Next in the Guardian's view Was Pitch Black, he stood alone in the hall, scowling at all the other spirits, he wore his traditional black robe and had his arms crossed, he particular scowled at two of the spirits in the room, Manny and Anny, who wore white and Black robes and Hood respectively. The Guardian's were in awe when Manny had descended amongst the spirits.

Next to Pitch was Galactica, the Spirit of the Heavan's. She stood upright and wore a long purple dress with star shaped diamonds sewn onto it. she had long black hair and when she opened them, she revealed her crimson eyes. Next to her was Father Time, the Spirit of Time itself. He wore an old white robe with numerous pockets that contained many pocket watches. After them Came, Cupid, The Master of Love, Allacath, Prince of Madness, Cathalla, Princess of Order and Allastor, Prince of Lust.

"Wonder when Gaia will arrive?" Came Cupid's voice,

"She will return when her business is completed" Manny replied,

"What could be more important than the balance meeting?" Reece asked,

"A Member of the Balance being in Grave danger" Galactica replied, "More specifically, someone from your Balance circle if I'm not mistaken"

This time Pitch seemed to show an interest, muttering to himself, "Summer, Spring, Autumn and Winter... Winter... Frost!"

"Wait, where is Frost?" Rose asked, looking around,

"Probably throwing Snow at some mortals" Reece chuckled darkly.

The Talk died down until Manny leaned forward along with Galactica and Father Time, "Wait here, we will be right back!" With that the three spirits charged out of the room and The Guardian's shared a glance, they feared for what Gaia had found.

* * *

**(Outside)**

The Four Most powerful spirits gathered, one carrying a younger, weaker spirit.

"I found him a mile from his castle, he grows weaker by the second" Natura told the four, looking down at Jack, his skin more grey than white, his hair seemed be losing its colour as much as his face,

"I Can sustain him for a few days" Manny told them, "He will remain in this state, with his current power, but I cannot bring him back to what he should be, Only the Truest form of our Both his Lives can do this"

"He is one of the Spirits to experience two lives, for both to end in death seems illogical, but there are many paths, only two lead to our success, and he must remain alive" Father Time told them dreamily.

"What of his staff?" Galactica asked, Knowning the quartet of Seasons used weapons to channel there powers,

"It is either in ruins or has been lost in the rubble of his castle, I could look for it but it would take many days" Natura replied,

"Then We must focus on those that can fight, Jack maybe able to join us if he can but for now, we need to go to battle without Winter" Anny appeared behind them,

"But without a full Balance we cannot fight the Trickster!" Natura replied,

"That is Mothers concern clouding your view, we five are powerful enough to face the Trickster toe-to-toe, but add in the all the spirits waiting inside then we will win with ease! They just need... a little training" Anny replied,

"I..." Natura began, "I guess you are correct, my instincts have been covering my view, we must hide Jack so no-one loses hope in Winter, and prepare to face him!"

"This May not be wise but I agree, we need to keep them motivated, if they know we have lost a Spirit, A PRINCE and GUARDIAN no less... they will be worried" Manny nodded,

"I Fear I cannot use some of my usual powers, they are kept by the seasonal balance and it is lost now..." Natura told them as they walked in, The North wind blowing weakly as it came close to blowing its last. Manny Carried his youngest Guardian towards a private area of the hall and placed him down on a stone plinth.

"I am sorry for the pain I have caused, and will yet to cause"

* * *

**(Burgess) **

"JAAAAAAAAAAAMIE?" Came a certain voice Jamie knew too well,

"What up squirt?" Jamie walked over to his door and opened it,

"Moms gone out and she said you had to watch me!" Sophie told him,

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Jamie asked looking down at her, a playful gleam in his eye.

" I Want to see the crystal!" Sophie giggled, and Jamie rolled his eyes, Sophie always wanted to see it, then again, if Sophie had one day found a strange crystal with a snowflake in the centre in her room, Jamie would want to see it.

Jamie walked over to his shelf and picked it up he was always extra careful when handling it but this time, a small gust of wind blew the book next to it, opening at a page labelled, _Seasonal Beings._

"Huh, Didn't realise I still had this" Jamie picked it up and looked at his own familiar childish handwriting at the edges.

_Remember... J... ost. _

Jamie frowned, J. Ost? Who or what was J. Ost?

Jamie had a feeling it was something important, but he couldn't think why he decided to put it out of his mind as he watched Sophie playing with the crystal, which Jamie could have swarn was larger a few days ago...

* * *

**Done! **

**BTW a Little bit of important info: This is set ****8 Years after the film, so Jamie is 18. **

**Hope you enjoyed, see you all later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bleak Futures

**Back! **

**I've been busy working to better the BenneFrost by stopping one source of PWP from entering it…. Especially as she was planning on 'borrowing' one of my storylines….. Evil Slashy…**

**Anyway on with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Bleak futures. **

* * *

_Time to the Tricksters Escape: 3 Days 18 Hours_

As the 'Big Five' walked back into the Balance chambers they looked around, all the spirits were awaiting them,

"Jack will join us shortly, he is on a special job from myself and Manny and will return once completed to join us in the final Battle" Natura lied to them,

"Why did Icicle get the job?" Reece asked,

"Because Jack is both a Prince of Nature and a Guardian" Anny replied sneering, "You, PRINCE Reece are just a Prince of Nature"

"Oh yeah, and want to see what this Prince can do?" Reece asked drawing out his blades,

"Anytime Child, Anytime" Anny smirked and Reece Jumped at her, Anny waited until the last possible moment before moving far enough away to avoid the attack, Reece started to flick his blades around trying to hit Anny, however every time he did so, she simply moved out of the way, dodging and ducking every attack Reece launched at her.

Until after a minute, a Blade appeared in Anny's hand and she raised it to block the attack and then flicked it around herself, moving onto the attack, she parried a sideways attack from Reece and then proceeded to make a complex move involving balancing her whole weight on the sword and then preforming a flip involving her blade making a rotation and knocking both of Reece Blades out of his hands and then her blade was pointed straight at his neck.

"Ha, you lose, I see what the title of Prince of Nature is worth these days" Anny scowled,

"Anny, May I remind you that Reece is one on my Princes?" Natura replied,

"Then train him to actually last ten seconds against the Trickster" Anny replied, crossing her arms.

"I shall do that, but only for the sake of My Prince and Princesses" Natura scowled,

Pitch frowned at this, he knew Natura had Two Princes, not one so why did she say My Prince? Pitch scowled, he hated it when people kept things from him and vanished into the shadows, deciding to see if he could find out what was being kept from him.

He crept along the corridors, sending out nightmares at every turn, determined to find out what was going on, though he was curious of what he would find, or what he expected to find.

As he turned around a corner he found an alcove with lay a small form, he crept over and looked it over,

Where the skin was once pale and pink, it was now a pale grey.

White spiky hair was now a horrid grey colour and seemed dulled.

"I should be the one to make you get like this, not this… this Trickster" Pitch turned around and walked off, "There is no joy in killing a weakened enemy, I will be the one to finish you Frost, but not now, I Will kill everything you hold dear and then, only then, when you beg for death, will I kill you"

With that he walked away, leaving a couple of Nightmare's hidden in the corner, watching the small form of Jack as he fought for his life.

* * *

Meanwhile the Council had started yet another argument about the best way to tackle the Trickster, while North and Bunny (once again) argued about which of their holidays were best, Christmas or Easter.

"And I say It's Easter!" Bunny shouted at North,

"Ha! I have more believers, so is Christmas!" North replied,

"Quiet!" Boomed Manny as Pitch slipped back into the room and retook his position leaning against the wall.

Every head turned to face him and he sighed, "If we are unbalanced with one another, then we cannot possibly fight The Trickster, he will best us in one fell blow and then the world will fall with us"

"and to be balanced, everyone in every balance tree must work as one!" Galactica told them,

"Then why did Moony and Mother send Frost off on some mission? I mean to work as one, he needs to be here" Reece interrupted her, Pitch chuckled slightly, so were they going to admit the truth to the Summer Prince, or were they going to continue the lie?

"We needed vital Information, and Jack is by far the best of for the job, due to his…. Survival skills" Natura replied, and Pitch smirked a dark smile, a lie? How could everyone else not see it was so?

"Fine, then us three will just have to work as one then!" Rose replied and the trio rushed out of the room along with Natura.

"And we will train too!" Tooth nodded to her fellow Guardian's and they rushed out of the room, Sandy being the only one to remain, he kept watching Pitch, a small frown upon his face.

"We better go too" The other spirits agreed walking out the room in their duo's till only Manny, Anny, Pitch and Sandy remained.

"Why aren't you two going to train?" Manny asked,

"I would, but Sanderson doesn't want to" Pitch replied,

_What are you keeping from Us Pitch?_ Sandy's Golden sand spelt out above his head,

"I Am not the one you should be asking that question to" Pitch replied, he then pointed over at Manny and Anny "Its them"

"That is ridicules!" Anny screeched, "We are keeping nothing from you!"

"So where's Frost then?" Pitch scowled and smiled as Manny and Anny were taken a back and Sandy tilted his head, floating over to stand next to his dark counterpart.

"He's on a mission!" Manny replied,

"Then, Pray Tell why did I find him here in this very building?" Pitch asked,

_WHAT! _Sandy's sand exclaimed, _Take me to him NOW!_

Pitch looked down at the little golden man and nodded, "Follow me"

"You have no right to do this!" Manny called,

"And you have no right to keep it from them!" Pitch replied,

"Getting attached to the boy are you?" Anny smirked,

"He defeated me with only a dozen children behind him, if anyone should be the one to best him, it would be me! Not that fool the Trickster" Pitch replied, walking out of the room, then he turned his head back to the duo, "And he once gave me a piece of advice, I don't have to be feared, but I can use fear to help learn, learn bravery"

With that Pitch stormed out, smirking, "Now, you wanted to see him"

Pitch walked with Sandy down the corridor, thoughts of destroy the tiny man the furthest thing in his mind, right now he wanted to punish those that kept the truth from the world, he turned the final corner and pointed, noticing Sandy had left a small trail of golden sand behind him.

"He's there, now I need to get back, people will think I murdered you if I don't reappear soon" Pitch smirked as he vanished into the shadows, Leaving Sandy alone with Jack's body.

* * *

**Ecrilthir: Message from Frosty: Sorry for the delay you awesome fans... a few weeks ago I fell down the stairs and broke my arm.. haven't been able to write much and with busy friends they couldn't really help so I was stuck, till Ecrilthir came around to check up on me and typed most of this for me! ****Should be back to posting regularly when my arm heals! Oh and Please Review... I like reviews very much!**


End file.
